buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
La Métamorphose de Buffy
"La Métamorphose de Buffy" est le premier épisode de la deuxième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le treizième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 15 septembre 1997 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit et réalisé par Joss Whedon. Synopsis Les vacances d'été terminées, Buffy revient à Sunnydale après 2 mois passés sans donner de nouvelles. La Tueuse retrouve ses amis dans le cimetière aux prises avec un vampire que la jeune élue élimine. Le groupe se rend rapidement compte que Buffy a changé. Cette dernière se montre distante avec Angel et tente de séduire Alex. Mais tout se complique lorsque le Juste des Justes parvient à déterrer le squelette du Maître pour ressusciter le vampire avec le sang des personnes qui l'ont enterré. Résumé Willow et Alex jouent et sont sur le point de s'embrasser quand un vampire surgit de nulle part pour les attaquer. Ils sont soulagés quand Buffy arrive et le tue. Elle rentre de Los Angeles où elle a passé l'été avec son père. Seulement, ce soulagement est de courte durée. En effet, Buffy est plus distante et agressive que jamais. Sa mort et sa résurrection la nuit de son bal de promo semblent l'avoir traumatisée plus qu'elle ne l'admette. Et pour couronner le tout, la mort du Maître n'est pas aussi définitive que le Scooby Gang espérait… En effet, les mignons de celui-ci rejoignent le Juste des Justes dans l'intention de le ramener à la "vie". Ce rite de résurrection peut être réalisé en réunissant les personnes qui étaient proches à sa mort, et Buffy pense que c'est d'elle qu'il s'agit. Angel met Buffy en garde contre les pouvoirs du Juste des Justes, mais elle l'ignore. En plus d'être glaciale envers Angel et méchante avec Cordelia, elle se montre rude avec Willow et Alex. Elle va même jusqu'à allumer ce dernier en dansant un slow langoureux avec lui pour rendre Angel jaloux. Le comportement de la Tueuse stupéfie Willow, Angel et Alex. Cordelia en vient même à lui faire une leçon de morale. Buffy reçoit un message des vampires lui faisant comprendre qu'ils ont capturé Cordelia. Buffy part à sa recherche, ignorant le PS " Attention, ceci est un piège ". Et en effet, alors que Buffy retrouve Angel sur la route, elle se rend compte de la manipulation : Les gens qu'il faut pour réssuciter le Maitre ne sont pas celles qui l'ont tué, mais celles qui l'ont enterré… Alex dit finalement, à Buffy ses quatre vérités quand il se fait passer à tabac par des vampires. Il la menace également en lui disant "Si quelque chose arrive à Willow, je te tue". Buffy, Alex et Angel arrivent juste à temps pour la sauver ainsi que Cordelia, Giles et Mlle Calendar. Buffy met le feu à Absalom qui a mis en place l'enlèvement de ses quatre amis et prévu leurs sacrifices. Afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec le Maître, elle pulvérise ses ossements. Enfin, Buffy craque et commence à pleurer dans les bras d'Angel. Le lendemain au lycée, elle fait ses excuses à Giles pour s'être conduite aussi mal. Elle est mortifiée quand elle réalise à quel point elle a été moche avec ses amis. Mais à peine met-elle les pieds en classe que Willow et Alex lui pardonnent. Notre trio d'amis est à nouveau soudé. Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * David Boreanaz — Angel * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Kristine Sutherland — Joyce Summers * Robia LaMorte — Jenny Calendar * Andrew J. Ferchland — Collin * Dean Butler — Hank Summers * Brent Jennings — Absalom * Armin Shimerman — Principal Snyder Crédités en fin d'épisode * Tamara Braun — Tara Cibo Matto * Timo Ellis — Batteur * Miho Hatori — Chanteur * Yuka Honda — Clavier * Sean Lennon — Bassiste Apparitions Personnages *Absalom *Bob *Jane *Le Maître (visions) *Ned *Tara *Walt *Mr. Cox (mentionné) Organisations et Titres *Ordre d'Aurelius *Cordettes *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur *Cibo Matto Espèces *Humain *Vampire Événements Il n'y a aucun événement dans cet épisode Lieux *Los Angeles (mentionnée) **Lycée Hemery (mentionné) *Sunnydale **Maison des Summers **Le Bronze **Bric & Broc **Cimetière de Sunnydale **Mini-golf de Sunnydale (mentionné) **Lycée de Sunnydale ***Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale Objets et Armes *Pieu *3HUJ259 *Eau bénite *Collier en croix de Buffy Summers Sortilèges et Rituels Il n'y a aucun sortilège et rituel dans cet épisode Morts *Un vampire, tué par Buffy près du cimetière *Tara, tué et dépoussiéré par Buffy *Walt, tué par Buffy à l'usine *Jane, tué et dépoussiéré par Buffy aussi à l'usine *Ned, tué et dépoussiéré par Angel *Bob, tué par Buffy avec le bout pointu d'une torche *Absalom, enflammé par Buffy à l'usine Le Saviez-vous ? *À la première diffusion de l'épisode, les audiences ont atteint de presque 2,9 millions de téléspectateurs. Mais lors d'une rediffusion en novembre 1997, l'audience est montée à 3,1 millions, dépassant son précédent score. *Christophe Beck a prit la place de compositeur de Walter Murphy, qui n'aura composé que les 12 épisodes de la première saison. Il partagera le poste avec le duo de compositeur Shawn Clement & Sean Murray sur toute la deuxième saison. *Jeff Pruitt devient le coordinateur des cascades à partir de cet épisode, et l'on sent déjà son emprunte et son influence. Les cascades sont dorénavant plus rythmées qu'à la première saison. *Si Sarah Michelle Gellar a adopté la coupe au carré pour cette nouvelle saison, c'est parce qu'entre le tournage de la première saison et celui de la dexuième saison de Buffy, l'actrice à joué un rôle dans le film Souviens-toi l'été dernier..., film dans lequel un tueur en série lui coupe les cheveux dans son sommeil. *David Boreanaz a joué les brèves scènes sous le masque du Maître exceptionnellement pour cet épisode. En effet, l'acteur Mark Metcalf – le véritable interprète du Maître – n'était pas disponible lors du tournage de cet épisode. Chronologie *Cet épisode instaure une nouvelle tradition : chaque intro de tous les premiers épisodes de saison débuteront avec une scène nocturne dans un cimetière. *C'est aussi à partir de cet épisode que David Boreanaz est crédité dans le générique. *Dans cet épisode, on voit destruction totale et définitive du Maître. Cependant, il apparaîtra à plusieurs reprises dans les flashback de la série Angel et la Force se servira de son apparence dans la septième saison. Il reviendra également dans la saison huit en comics pour quelques instants. *Cordelia à présent partie intégrante du Scooby-Gang. Son appartenance au groupe est plus ou moins apprécié par ses différents membres. Cependant, elle reste un personnage plutôt passif. *Le principal Snyder pressent l'expulsion de Buffy. Ceci s'avèrera prémonitoire par rapport à ce qui se déroule en fin de saison. *On peut voir pour la première fois l'espace détente du lycée. Ce dernier sera un lieu de rencontre régulier du Scooby-Gang en deuxième et troisième saison. *Cordelia dit a Buffy dans la V.O « Get over it » (« passe à autre chose » en français), elle réutilisera cette phrase a plusieurs reprises dans la série Angel. *Joyce espère que Buffy pourra tenir une année entière dans cet établissement sans se faire expulser alors qu'en fin de saison, c'est ce qui arrivera à sa fille. *C'est la deuxième et dernière apparition physique du père de Buffy. Nous ne le reverrons par la suite que sous forme de flashback, d'hallucinations ou de rêves. *Joyce et Hank parlent des chaussures que Buffy a achetés à Los Angeles. Elles ont déjà fait l'objet d'une conversation entre Buffy et Cordelia dans le premier épisode de la première saison ou encore dans l'épisode jamais diffusé. *Au début de l'épisode, le Principal Snyder traite les jeunes filles du lycée de bombes a retardement hormonales, c'est aussi comme cela que Spike appellera Dawn dans l'épisode "La Clé" lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'elle est la Clef. *Alex dit qu'il aimerait faire un mini golf mais Willow l'informe qu'il n'y en a pas à Sunnydale. Cependant, dans l'épisode "Le Fiancé" de cette même saison Willow, Alex, Buffy, Ted et Joyce vont faire une partie dans celui de Sunday Drive. *C'est la première fois qu'un vampire est torturé pour obtenir des informations. C'est également la première fois qu'on tente de ressusciter un vampire. Scènes coupées Un échange entre Hank et Joyce Summers : *'Hank :' Oh, je la gâte trop. Est ce que j'ai oublié de te dire ça ? *'Joyce :' Ce que tu oublies c'est que je vais encore entendre pendant un an "papa me laisserai acheter ça". Musiques *Allison Kraus and Union Station - « It Doesn't Matter » (Buffy the Vampire Slayer : The Album) *Cibo Matto - « Spoon » *Cibo Matto - « Sugar Water » (Buffy the Vampire Slayer : Radio Sunnydale) *Christophe Beck - « Resurrection » *Christophe Beck - « Sledgehammer » Citations Principal Snyder : Hier le campus était complètement vide, calme. Aujourd'hui il y a des jeunes partout, des insectes qui grouillent, qui remuent sans penser à autre chose qu'à eux-mêmes, détruisant implacablement ce qui les entoure, parfaitement inconscients de leur futilité. Giles : Bien, j'adore votre petit laïus. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé, étant donné votre amour des jeunes gens, si votre métier correspondait vraiment à votre vocation. Cordelia : Quelle épreuve ! Et vous savez ce qui est le plus dur ? Jenny : Non. Cordelia : C'est que ça vous suit toujours. Et peu importe ce qu'on vous dira. On ne se débarrasse pas de la rouille, ni de la poussière, ni du sang, ça ne part jamais. Vous pouvez essayer de nettoyer jusqu'au jugement dernier, vous devez vivre avec tout ça. Jenny : Oui, c'est vrai que le pire quand on a été accrochée, suspendue par un vampire qui veut vous trancher la gorge, c'est les taches. Références culturelles *Au tout début de L’épisode Willow et Alex joue à un jeu de citations de films. Voici les citations et les films auxquels elles font références : **Willow : « Les quelques heures passé ensemble valent plus que l’éternité » => TERMINATOR **Alex : « C’est une maison de fous, une maison de fous » => LA PLANÈTE DES SINGES **Willow : « Luke, que la force soit avec toi » => STAR WARS **Alex : « Tu es pacifiste » => WITNESS *Quand Giles et Jenny se retrouve après les vacances d’été dans les couloirs du lycée, Jenny lui raconte qu’elle s’est rendu au festival de « Burning Man » à Black Rock. Le festival Burning Man est une grande rencontre artistique et bariolée qui se tient chaque année dans le désert de Black Rock au Nevada. Elle a lieu la dernière semaine d’août. A chaque fois le festival se clôture par la crémation d’un « géant de bois ». Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S02E01-1.jpg S02E01-2.jpg S02E01-3.jpg S02E01-4.jpg S02E01-5.jpg En coulisses Il n'existe aucune photo de tournage pour cet épisode Publicité S02E01 (PUBLICITE) 1.jpg S02E01 (PUBLICITE) 2.jpg S02E01 (PUBLICITE) 3.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px en:When She Was Bad nl:When She Was Bad de:Im Banne des Bösen es:Buffy se vuelve mala Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 2